


Phichit, Phichit, Phichit

by SongficSenpai



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE Songfic [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABBA, Fangirls, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Song Parody, Songfic, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "Money, Money, Money" from Mamma Mia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Mamma Mia in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Phichit, Phichit, Phichit**

Me: I act normal, then binge all night, to fit into society

All: It’s lonely

Me: Yet still I never seem to find a person who knows me for me

All: It’s lonely

 

Me: In the night, I live happy

When I travel to different shows

And there I could meet me a man, he’d understand, and accept me

 

Fangirls: Phichit, Phichit, Phichit

A pure angel, he is my new dream

Phichit, Phichit, Phichit

Always smiling, so supportive

 

Me: Ahhhhh, All the love I would feel

All: If I had a guy like Phichit

He’s a fangirl’s dream

 

He’s a fangirl’s dream

 

Me: A man so pure is hard to find and I can’t get him off my mind

A bit lonely

And if he happened to be real, no chance he’d ever go for me

Fangirls: That’s so sad

Me: Yet I will watch, and fantasize

Learn more, fall deep in love

Thanks to this Thai skater boy, my life has been forever changed

 

Fangirls: Phichit, Phichit, Phichit

A pure angel, he is my new dream

Phichit, Phichit, Phichit

Always smiling, so supportive

 

Me: Ahhhhh, All the love I would feel

All: If I had a guy like Phichit

He’s a fangirl’s dream

 

Fangirls: Phichit, Phichit, Phichit

A pure angel, he is my new dream

Phichit, Phichit, Phichit

Always smiling, so supportive

 

Me: Ahhhhh, All the love I would feel

All: If I had a guy like Phichit

He’s a fangirl’s dream

 

He’s a fangirl’s dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
